Nothing's Too Good For You
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Isabel is having those dreams but the man in them isn't Rath, but Michael.
1. picnic surprise

A/N: Cliffy fanfic. I never liked how the ep went where they thought Isabel was pregnant, so unfair. I wanted to see how Michael and Isabel would have handled it. Here is my version.some suggestive scenes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He held her close, his lips and hands bringing out soft moans she could not keep inside. Nothing else existed except Michael as he made love to her; nothing outside of the bed was real. Her world consisted of sounds, taste, and feel…all of them with him. Her senses so enhanced that the smallest touch was like an electric charge, and she pulled his head closer, as he moved against her. Driving her to the brink of death, and with his last push the world exploded.

When she opened her eyes, she looked up into the soft brown eyes of the man she loved. He was studying her with worried eyes. She smiled up at him, lifting a shaky hand up to touch his cheek.

"I'm alright, Michael."

"I love you Isabel."

She reached up and pulled his head down, her lips touching his in a sweet tender kiss. She moaned as he rolled onto his side, pulling her to him, holding her close.

"Isabel?"

She smiled and moved closer to Michael. "Umm, I love you Michael."

"Isabel." She heard the words softly spoken and a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she came awake, and leaning over the bed was her best friend, the man in her dreams-Michael. She sat up, her eyes wide, staring at him for a moment. Then she dropped back to her pillow, burying her head as she caught the tender smile on his face.

She was so embarrassed, as she pulled the covers over her head. She felt the bed give as Michael sat down beside her, and pulled at the covers. "Go away Michael." Her words coming out muffled from her pillow.

"I am not leaving Isabel."

"Go away,"

He pulled off the cover from her head, reached, and turned her over so he could see her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I came by to invite you on a picnic, and a nice ride, just the two of us. We haven't spent any time together in a while now."

Isabel studied him, he wasn't laughing at her. She was sure he had to have heard her, had he dreamed the same thing? God she hoped not." She could feel her cheeks redden.

"Michael, it's early."

"Not really, it's eleven now. I fixed us a nice lunch. That is if you want to come."

How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes."

"Oh, was I talking in my sleep?"

"You? I don't remember."

Isabel got out of bed, and moved to her closet. She opened it as she looked for something to wear. Michael sat on her bed, watching her. A tiny smile gracing his lips. He had heard her all right, and he couldn't remember feeling this good before. She loved him, she wanted him. Him, Michael, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks as they say in the movies. However, on their world he was one of the royal four. He wondered if he should say anything to her yet. When had she started having feelings for him? He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted her. He shouldn't love her but he did. He always had.

Isabel grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Michael sat there on her bed, a big smile on his face. Then he thought about Max, his best friend would want to beat him to a pulp. Max was very protective of his sister, no one messed with her. Not even his best friend, who was like a brother to him. Yeah he would want to pound on him. Nevertheless, it would be worth it. He got up and paced the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Isabel's door opened and Max looked in, seeing his friend there he walked in and shut the door. He glanced around and then heard his sister in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Isabel and I are going for a ride."

"You and her? Why? Wont Maria get mad at you?"

"I'm not with her Max. Remember? Do we say anything about you being with Liz?"

"That's different, she isn't my sister."

"I should hope not. But really Maxwell you should stop trying to control Izzy."

"Me? Who else will protect her?"

"Me, Maxwell that is my job."

The door opened and Isabel came out dressed. She glanced at her brother. "Max, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you before I leave. Liz and I are going to a lecture. Where are the two of you going?"

"Max! We are spending some time together. Okay?"

"Max go and get your morning kiss from Liz, and leave us alone."

"Okay, see you both later. Don't be late."

Both shook their head at their leader as he left. Isabel turned to Michael. "Are you ready? Do you have to be back early?"

"No, off today. Why?"

"Just thinking, he wants us back early, and-."

"We do the opposite. Wont Max be so pleased with us?" He smiled and followed her out the door.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

They were in Isabel's car, and Michael was driving. He had the radio on but turned down so he could hear her if she wanted to talk. He drove with his thoughts occupied by what he had dreamed the night before and what he had heard this morning. She hadn't said Rath in the dream, she had said Michael. So she had been dreaming of her, perhaps it was the same dream.

Isabel glanced at him, seeing him tapping his long slender index fingers on the steering wheel to the music. He was so handsome, and she had this desire to reach out and touch him. Instead, she began to rub her pants leg over her thigh. Maybe this little outing wasn't such a good idea after all.

Michael glanced at her, seeing her worrying her bottom lip, and smiled. He turned his attention back to his driving. He knew just the place, they were almost there.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Michael sat there on the blanket in the shade with Isabel across from him. He ate as he watched her daintily eat her chicken leg. They had not talked much during the ride or since arriving.

He lay down on the blanket after he put his plate down. He lay watching her. She was watching him too. She moved closer to him, lying down with her head on his stomach. He reached out and took her hand, as they lay there. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about them…yet. He didn't want to push her, or scare her. After all, she meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

"Michael, this morning -."

"I've been having dreams to." He said softly as he used his free hand to brush at her hair.

"You have?"

"Yes, I think the same ones as you."

"I was just dreaming, what I said.."

Michael sat up, pulling Isabel close. "Isabel I feel more than friendship for you. I always have. First, it was a boyish crush, and then it turned to the love a man has for the woman he is destined to be with forever. The woman who makes him complete. For a time I thought you had no interest in me. As a boy, I hated to see any boy get around you. When I was in that trailer nursing a cut lip or black eye, I would think of you. I would imagine myself with you. I remember sitting behind you in class, thinking of how pretty you were. Coming over to your house with Max, just to see you. Play board games, or just to watch a movie. As long as it was with you. I treasure each of those moments. I had no real hope, until I heard you. Isabel I hope that you feel the same. I love you, more than anyone in this world. I need you."

Isabel smiled up at him, her fingers playing with his hair. "Michael, I remember what we had before, it was incredible. I wanted that again, but thought you preferred Maria to me. It tore me up inside. To see you two together, it was a sharp dagger to my heart. I have loved you forever, as a little girl I used to write my name in my notebook, practicing it to see how it would look…Isabel Guerin. Silly, I know. I used to look at wedding gowns and dream of wearing one standing across from you. I used to kiss my pillow and pretend it was you. You are so special to me. You're handsome, sexy, kind, warm, and giving. I love everything about you.

His head moved towards hers, as their lips were fixing to meet for their first kiss, Isabel pulled back and jumped to her feet, and ran. She moved over to the rock, and began to throw up. Michael at for a moment stunned and then got up and followed her.

"Isabel?" He was worried he had made her sick. "Isabel, what's wrong, is it the food?"

She finished and turned to him, as he handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth. "No, I'm fine. Haven't felt too well the past few days."

Michael's stomach plunged, sick? She couldn't be. They didn't get sick. He led her back to the blanket and handed her a bottle of water, which she used to wash her mouth. She suddenly doubled over, grabbing her stomach and Michael moved closer to her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Isabel?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Isabel grabbed his hand.

"No, don't call him."

"Why? You need him." He laid her back on the blanket, as he laid his hand on her stomach. He began to get flashes and then he turned to her, his face had a look of surprise.

"Isabel, you're pregnant."

"But I can't be Michael. I haven't done anything."

'Well you are." Sadness came over him, as he looked into her shocked eyes. "Whose?"

"No one, and the only one I have dreamed about is you."

He placed his hand back on her stomach, and he saw the child who told him the secret. Michaels face lit up in a bright happy smile. He looked over at Isabel.

"It's mine! I'm the father. It's from the dreams Isabel. It can happen and it did!"

"Michael! A baby." He pulled her close, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him, still in shock over what she had heard.


	2. cravings

A?N: A special thanks to Duccia, a loyal reader and fellow Cliffy. I do enjoy your lively reviews.

**Max sat at his table at the Crashdown watching Liz with that look. He drank his cherry coke and waited for her to get off work. She was going to his house to have a cookout and a movie. His parents weren't home, gone for the weekend. **

**Michael and Isabel came in, and Max turned to them as they found a table, Michael had his arm around Isabel's waist, and he was smiling. Now that was scary, he actually looked blissfully happy. That wasn't like Michael, that was like him.**

**Max got up from his table and walked over to theirs. They stopped talking when he walked up. The new waitress, Sarah came up, as Max sat down across from them. Michael ordered milk, and a tuna fish sandwich and a burger and fries for himself. Max looked at him strangely.**

"**What is going on?"**

"**What are you talking about Max?"**

"**You ordering for Isabel, and she doesn't like Milk without cereal, or chocolate in it."**

"**It's good for her." Michael turned to Isabel. "Anything else you want?"**

"**No, that is all I want." Michael had his hand on Isabel's and he gently squeezed it. Max eyes narrowed as he stared at Michael.**

"**What the hell is going on? Don't tell me it's nothing either."**

**Isabel looked over at her brother and smiled. "Can either Michael or I be happy once in a while?"**

"**Sure, but not together. I'd think Michael had been drinking if I didn't know he doesn't drink. He is smiling too much. You…something is different. I want to know what is going on."**

"**You can want all you like Maxwell. Isabel and I had a nice picnic and are in a good mood. However, you are going to ruin it. Go bother Liz."**

"**Shut up Michael. Isabel are you going to be home later? I kinda have plans with Liz at our house."**

"**So you want me to get lost for the evening?" **

"**Yeah, if you don't mind. I'll pay for a double feature, or whatever."**

"**Okay I will take you up on that, you pay for Michael too. I'll take him with me."**

Max pulled out his wallet and pulled out some bills, handing them over. "I have to go, see you later. Michael don't you have something better to do?"

"**No, can't think of anything." Max got up and went over to Liz who was heading for the door. Michael turned back to Isabel as Sarah brought their order. Isabel glanced at the glass of milk.**

"**I hate milk, give me some tabasco sauce. What shall we use the money for?"**

"**Oh no, none of that in your milk. After you eat you are coming to my place and take a nap."**

"**Nap? I haven't had one of those since I was seven."**

"**Well you are going to start taking them. I am going to see you take good care of yourself and our little one." His hand went down and settled on her stomach. **

**Isabel smiled at Michael, she couldn't help it. "Yes my Lord Michael."**

"**Don't you forget it either. I am going to take care of you." He said with his warm smile.**

"**Careful I just might let you." She said teasingly.**

**Neither saw Maria watching from the door from the kitchen. Her face was red, and her fist was balled up at her side. Isabel was trying to steal her space-boy. Not on her life. She would have to do something about Isabel.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Michael sat on the sofa while Isabel napped on his bed. He had the TV on low. However, he wasn't watching it. He was thinking of their baby. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father. Now he had family of his own. Though he would have preferred getting the kid the normal way not through a dream of course.**

**He flicked through the channels and found one that interested him. He lost track of time as he sat back and watched, facinated.**

**Isabel woke up an hour later, and got up. She walked into the living room and saw Michael sitting watching tv. She was on her way to the bathroom when she noticed what he was watching.**

"**Michael?" He turned his head, seeing her. **

"**what?"**

"**You are watching a show about pregnancy?"**

"**Yeah, well I need to know these things. So I can take care of you better." He got up and walked over to her. He put his arms around her holding her.**

"**Michael you are the best."**

"**I know." **

**Isabel hit him on the arm. "Idiot."  
**

"**I am here for you, Isabel. Both of you. Is there anything you need right now?"**

"**Yeah I have to go to the bathroom."  
**

"**Oh, well I was thinking I need to go to the store."**

"**More snapple?"**

"**Well, I was thinking more of good stuff for you. Got any cravings?"**

**Isabel leaned up and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.**

**When they broke apart, she headed towards the bathroom. He went to the front door. She tossed him her keys. "You will need that to get the stuff home."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Cherry ice cream, onions, and sardines." Michael just smiled though he felt a little ill thinking of the combo. **

**He smiled as he went out the door. Isabel smiled thinking of how good that was going to taste. She went to the bathroom and then curled up in front of the TV, changing it to a girly movie. **

**When Michael came back in, Isabel was sitting there crying. He put the two bags down and hurried over to her. He sat down beside her and reached out, pulling her into his arms.**

"**What is it Babe?"**

**It's so sad."**

**  
What is? Are you all right?"**

"**Yeah, look." He looked at the tv, and saw what was on. She was sobbing over a scene where a girl on tv was crying…over a movie she was watching. That didn't make any sense to him. He pulled away a little from Isabel then grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. He handed her a kleenex and then went to put the groceries away.**

**Isabel followed him into his kitchen. As he pulled the three things she wanted out, she grabbed them. Then moved about grabbing a bowl and spoon. Michael put the other stuff away, the juices, fruits, vegetables, and other stuff into the frig and cabinets. He tried to ignore what she was putting into the bowl.**

**Happily she walked back into the living room, with her bowl. She sat down in front of the tv. She turned it back on and changed the channel. She now was watching cartoons. Michael grabbed a drink and went to join her. He sat down beside her and watched with her.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Next morning Isabel awoke and ran to the bathroom. She felt so bad, as she hurt her throat throwing up. She tried to do it quietly so Max wouldn't hear.**

**When she finally went downstairs, she found Max sitting watching a ball game. Boring. She moved to the kitchen, she was hungry as a bear.**


	3. spoiling her

Michael was at work, he was working for security, which paid more than his job at the crashdown. He was glad to quit there, and he could avoid Maria. Isabel liked his uniform too. He started to close his locker, when he smiled. There were several pictures of babies he had taped inside. He had a picture of a very pregnant woman; he had torn her head off and stuck the body on Isabel. He didn't care how big she got; he just thought she would be more beautiful than she was. He loved her so much.

He was still daydreaming when one of his friends came over, seeing the pictures he smiled. "I did that once." Michael turned to him.

"Did what?"

The older guy pointed to the pictures. "When my wife got pregnant. I did the same thing. That was six kids ago."

"Six?"

"Yeah, a little advice…just ignore her out burst, when she gets mad over nothing, or if she starts the… you don't love me…just hold her and tell her how much you do. At delivery, don't get near her….she's deadly then. She will want to twist something off." Michael turned a bit pale.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the pain you know. However, it's worth it. Good luck kid."

"Thanks." Michael closed his locker and moved down the corridor. He wanted to hurry and see Isabel. He had a stop to make on the way home.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Isabel had eaten and then went for a walk. She was smiling, and she felt like she could fly. She was having a baby, Michael's baby. She hoped he looked like his father. She'd like a little Michael running around the house…blowing up stuff... I guess I forgot about that, have to teach him not to do that.'

She thought about her and Michael, and she wondered if he would ask her to marry him. She remembered how Rath had proposed, and wondered. This was going to cause many problems for everyone but her and Michael. They would just have to sit on it if they didn't like it. They could always just leave town. She past a baby store and looked into the window. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the tiny clothes, and the crib in the window. She just had to have that one. It was brass, and had the blue frill around it.

"Well if it isn't Isabel Evans, how are you my dear?"

Isabel turned and saw the Andrew sisters, the old biddies who she couldn't stand. She tried to smile at them. "Fine, how are you?"

"Doing well. What are you doing? Surely you aren't thinking of babies?" The taller one with the long nose gave her a crafty look.

"No, just wishing I had a baby brother or sister."

"At your age? Why at your age you are the same age I was when I had my David. However, things are different now. People wait longer to get married."

"Yeah sister, though they do have kids early and unmarried." Replied the shorter younger sister. "I hope you aren't going to get involved with that Guerin boy…he's trash, not for your kind."

Isabel's face flushed and her eyes flashed. "Let me tell you something, you old busy bodies! Michael is a great guy, he can be anything he wants, he's smart, talented, and I am proud to know him! So go stick your long sharp noses into someone else's business." Then Isabel walked off, leaving the two old women staring after her. The old ladies heard a chuckle and turned, there stood Michael, as he laughed before walking into the jewelry store.

She had stood up for him. He knew her parents would hear of it. She would be in trouble for her manners. But he was proud of her. His girl was special. He walked over to the counter, and smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"What can I do for you today sir?"

"Well…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Max was returning to work after lunch and saw Michael leaving the jewelry store. Looked like he had bought something for Maria. He knew Maria was mad at his friend. He saw Liz coming down the street and he forgot about everything else. He smiled as she came his way.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Later that evening Isabel was sitting with Michael at a candle light supper. He had strung tiny white Christmas lights around, and there was a candle light on the table. Soft music played in the background. She was enjoying this.

"You make me feel so special Michael. You don't know how much this means to me. That you didn't turn your back on me. You could have, most guys would have."

"I am not most guys. Family is very important to me. You are important to me. I would never turn my back on you."

"Even for Maria?"

"No. I care about her, but it was never a lasting thing. I know what true love is. I know what it is to want someone so badly that you feel like you could die from that need."

"I do too Michael. I don't want you to regret this, or later on hate me for trapping you. I can do it alone."

"I'd never hate you. You aren't trapping me. We are young, but we know what we want. We can make it work. Would you serve the desert?"

She looked at the covered dish on the side of the table. She lifted the top, and saw the small black velvet box. She looked over at Michael.

"Michael?"

"Open it." She did, and saw the diamond ring inside the box. A square cut diamond, it was lovely. She turned seeing Michael on his knee beside her.

He took the ring out of the box and took her hand. "Isabel, the lady of my heart, the keeper of my soul and my happiness. Will you make me the happiest man in this world or the other one and marry me?"

Yes!" He put the ring on her finger, and then pulled her to her feet. Pulled her close and his lips found hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they kissed both thought they saw fireworks going off. As they kissed, they danced.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A pounding on the door woke Michael from his sleep. 'Who the hell is that at 3 in the morning?' He got out of bed and pulled on his pants. When he reached the door, he opened it. Max stood there, his face tense.

"Do you know where Isabel is? I need you to help me find her." Max walked into the apartment. "Hurry up and get dressed, she could be in trouble."

Michael just ran his hand through his hair, and smiled. "Relax Maxwell she is fine. Safe."

"How do you know?"

"Because she is here." Maxwell looked around, and then his eyes went to the bedroom door. Glancing in he turned with Michael behind him. His fist shot out and landed on Michaels chin. Michael hit the floor, and Isabel sat up, seeing her brother. She pulled on her robe and came out as Michael got to his feet.

"How dare you Michael! That is my sister. She isn't like the kind of girls you would hang out with."

"Shut up Maxwell. You don't know anything about it." Max started to hit him again and found himself hitting the floor. "You aren't hitting me again."

Max sat looking up at Michael and then Isabel. "How could you Isabel?"

"I love him Max. We are going to get married." She flashed her ring at him. "You try to hit him again and I will…"

"Getting married? Since when?"

"Since a few hours ago Max. I proposed earlier. Since we are talking about Isabel and I. You might as well know that we are having a baby too."

"Baby?" Max's mouth was open as he got to his feet, starting at both of them. He was shocked.

"You proposed because you knocked her up?"

"No, that happened in our dreams. If you must know. But we are happy. No one is going to separate us, not even you."

"I don't know what to say." He turned to Isabel. "What about mom and dad?"

"We will tell them about the engagement when they come home."

"Get dressed and come home with me now, Isabel."

"No, I am staying here with Michael. I am going to move in with him."

"No you are not!"

"Yes she is if she wants to. This is our life Max. I love her."

"I'll talk to you both later, I need to think." Max looked at his sister and then headed for the door.

"Well that went well, don't' you think?"

"Yeah, one down and the rest to go Michael. But no matter what we are staying together."

"You are stuck with me, for better or worse."

"There is no worse when it comes to you." He smiled, leaned, and pulled her into his arms. Then he lifted her up and carried her back to bed.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Michael woke up to a hand shaking him. He opened one eye seeing Isabel leaning over him. He opened both and smiled putting his arms around her.

"What is it my love?"

"I'm hungry. I want shrimp and watermelon. Doesn't it sound tasty?"

"Hon it's five am, wouldn't you rather have some breakfast?"

"No." He smiled up at her, pulled her head down and killed her. Then he pulled away, sat up, and began to pull on his pants, socks and shoes.

"All right, I will go get you some. Anything for you."

"You are the greatest." Michael turned around and touched her stomach. Isabel put her hand over his.

"Tell your dad thanks for going out in the dark for us."

Michael felt a tiny kick and smiled. He got up, and grabbed a shirt. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You stay in bed; there are some saltines on the table for you, if you need them. I love you."

"I love you too Michael." She blew him a kiss. He walked out to the living room and grabbed his keys. He was still smiling as he left the apartment.

Isabel got up, looking around the apartment, and decided to decorate. Thinking of her taste and his she decided how to blend the two.

When Michael returned with the bag, he saw first Isabel smiling at him. Then he noticed the apartment. She had changed the whole thing. It was nice; he had to give her that. There were pictures of cars, motorcycles, and desert scenes on the wall as well as flowers and other pictures that interested Isabel. She had blended their taste together. The old sofa was new, and plush, he didn't mind that at all. It had on it pillow that were done up with copies of his artwork. He moved to the kitchen and found all new there as well. Then the bedroom. The landscape he had painted from his dreams, it was on the wall behind their bed. She had copied it there. He turned to see her looking at him…waiting.

He pulled her close and hugged her. "It's nice Isabel. If I had known this, I would have let you do it before now." He was pleased with it.

He led her into the living room, and sat her on the sofa, handed her a magazine he had bought at the store, then turned to the kitchen.

Isabel looked down at the magazine in her lap. She smiled and opened the first page. She began to read the first love story. Just what she was in the mood for. Michael watched her from the counter and smiled. He put the shrimp on to boil and then he turned to cut up the watermelon.

Isabel sat at the table, and glanced up at Michael. Before her sat the rinds of the whole watermelon. She looked guiltily at him. "Did you want some?"

"Nah, I just enjoyed watching you. Did you like the shrimp?"

"Yeah, it was the best." She glanced at his plate seeing that he had eaten his share of them too.

She started to get up and he rose to his feet and moved over to her. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed, mom and dad will be back soon. Plus I need to go pack up my things. Might be better to do that before they arrive." Michael looked at her, seeing that she was showing. Isabel looked down and ran her hand over her stomach. Then she looked up at Michael, they shared a warm look.

"Okay then, get dressed and we will go get your stuff. We tell your parents together."

"I love you Michael."

"I love you."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A few hours later Mister and Misses Evans sat in the living room shocked. Philip turned to Michael.

"Michael you know we love you, like our own. You and Isabel have been like brother and sister. That's why it's so strange. Are you sure? What are your future plans?"

"Yes I am sure Mister Evans. It's good we are also best friends; we don't have any secrets from each other because we did grow up together. I plan to go to college; I will take good care of your daughter."

"I don't doubt that sweetheart. I always hoped you two would get together. What took you so long?" asked Misses Evans.

"I don't know…stupid I guess. But we have now."

"Welcome to the family Michael."

"Thank you sir."

Isabel sat listening, and she was pleased. It had gone well. Though they weren't too happy about her moving out. But their wedding was in two days. A small one, so not much was said. Their secret was still that, their secret for now.

Isabel got up, and reached for her jacket, and Michael grabbed it helping her put it on. Her mother just smiled. "We'll see you later, bye." The young couple walked out, as her parents began to talk. They wanted to do something special for their daughter and Michael.


	4. baby

Max was just knocking on Michael's door when Maria, Liz walked up. Maria didn't wait for the door to be answered she just opened the door. Max reached out. "Maria, that might not be a good idea."

"Why, he might be in his shorts? I've seen those." She swung the door open as Michael reached for the handle.

Michael looked at the three; Isabel was in the kitchen stirring something on the stove. Her smile dropped as she saw Maria.

Maria walked in followed by Liz who was looking around. Max just stood behind Liz. Michael motioned for them to sit down. He glanced back at Isabel seeing her look he winked at her.

"What happened here? You letting Isabel decorate your place? Thanks Isabel, I am sure that Michael and I will enjoy it." Isabel dropped her head as she stirred.

"Maria, did you forget we broke up?"

"We do that all the time, I am willing to forgive you for being an idiot, and take you back." Max looked at Liz as she reached out a hand to Maria.

"Not going to happen, Maria. I've moved on. I really don't like fighting, or being talked down to."

"Trying to civilize you, space-boy."

"He's fine the way he is, Maria." All turned to Isabel who was standing just behind Michael.

Maria got closer looking at Isabel as Michael reached out and grabbed her arm. Nevertheless, Maria used her other arm, reached out, and smacked Isabel hard. "I hate you, man stealer."

Michael tightened her grip as Max moved up and took Maria led her to the door and practically threw her out and shut the door.

Michael turned to see the red mark on her face. He placed his hand on her cheek, it glowed, and he caressed it gently. "You all right?"

"Yeah, she's upset. She will get over it."

"Max told me your news. I didn't tell Maria, didn't know how. She followed me over here. I hate to see her hurt, but I also want you two to be happy."

"We are, Liz. Michael and I would like you and Max to stand up with us at our wedding. It's small and simple."

"We would love to. I like what you did to the apartment. It's really both of you. Isabel would you do my room for me?"

"Sure, whenever you want me to."

Max sat down as Liz sat down close to him. Isabel moved towards the kitchen, and then stopped swaying on her feet. Michael turned and grabbed her. She slowly started to collapse and he picked her up, carrying her to the chair, he sat down with her in his lap.

"Isabel?" he touched her face, afraid something had happened to her. Max came over, and ran a scan on her. He glanced at Michael.

"Must be a pregnant thing, she is okay. Just fainted. Baby is growing too. What are you going to name my nephew?"

"Don't know yet. Still hard to believe it. But I can't wait."

"Well you won't have to wait long; you've got about three weeks to get ready."

"Three weeks? I just started reading the books, and watching the videos."

Max smiled at his anxious friend. "What books?"

"Oh, I am reading up on pregnancy, and babies through the first year. I want to know it all."

"That is so sweet Michael, you are one of a kind, Isabel is so lucky."

Isabel opened her eyes. She glanced up at Michael. "I'm so embarrassed." She moved to get up.

"Maybe you need a nap."

"I don't need any nap, Michael."

"How about a glass of milk?"

"How about Max and I take you two out to dinner? Italian okay?"

"That is fine, but we have to make it early. Isabel will get tired." Isabel just rolled her eyes at him.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Three weeks later, Isabel lay in her bed, so tired she just wanted to sleep. Michael sat on the side of the bed, looking down at her, and the fine baby boy in her arms. He had delivered their son, and had done a great job at it too. Then he healed her. He would call everyone later, after Isabel had a chance to rest.

Michael opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out his camera. He took a picture of his two favorite people. Then he leaned and kissed Isabel. "Thank you, Isabel. For the greatest gift, my son."

"Thank you, Michael. He looks just like you."

"Yeah he does, handsome devil isn't he?"

"Isabel lightly smacked him on the chest. "Idiot."

"Now I can throw away those cut out pictures of babies. I have my own now."

Isabel smiled up at him then yawned. Michael took the baby and stood up. "You rest, while I take care of him. We are going to get to know each other."

"You do that."

"Yeah going to find out what he likes, doesn't like. His views on the world." Isabel smiled as he walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She heard his voice as she fell into a deep restful sleep, her heart filled with love for her husband and her new son.

THE END!


End file.
